Furious FanFics?
by Cryztalix
Summary: A parody on what happens when the Furious Five discovers fan-made fiction  and read the stories...THAT INVOLVE THEM!  ...How are they going to react!  ...I don't know...SO READ AND REVIEW!


Another Crack-fic Parody

**Furious Pairings**

"PFFT- HAHAHA!" Mantis, Monkey's, and Crane's laughter rung around the room.

Somehow, Mantis managed happened to get a computer hooked into his room.

….awkward…

"Wow! Thanks Crane for showing me this '' site, I would've never known what to do with this PC if you haven't!"

"Yeah," Monkey added- "I never knew people would pair all of the Kung Fu masters with each other!"

They broke out into laughter again.

Crane wiped a tear- "WHEW! You should see who they pair Po with! It RIDONKULOUS!"

The trio laughed even harder…..which probably hurted.

"HEY- "

The masters got startled by the offending voice.

Viper slithered in through the door to Mantis' room.

"What are you idiots doing? I can barely do my pedicure with all this noise!"

Mantis looked her up and down -

"….WHAT pedic- OW!"

Crane slapped him upside the head.

Viper slithered her way over to the PC.

"You guys better not be looking at por-"

"WE'RE NOT!" The males threw their hands up in defense.

"Mmmhhmmm.." Viper said.

_**FIVE MINUTESLLATER**_

After introducing Viper to the site, she too, was laughing her….scales…off along with everyone else.

"OH MAN, That's priceless!" she gasped.

"I know right! I didn't know that-"

"HEY GUYS!" Po exclaimed.

'aww man…' the masters groaned.

Po barged in through Mantis' door.

"What's everyone loo- HEY, IS THAT ?" He rushed to PC excitingly, knowcking about haf of the viewers off the desktop.

"Man oh man oh man-" he started typing the keyboard vigorously.

"Uhh…Po…what are you **doing?" **Crane asked, mildly irritated that he got pushed into Monkey's face.

"You guys, look at how many stories they dedicated to **me!" **Po proudly showed them the screen.

All the masers choked.

"**OVER 800 STORIES?" **Mantis cried. "That's more than me and Crane combined…" he added sadly.

"Impressive, right?" Po chuckled.

While Po continued to show off his….success…Viper suddenly thought of something.

"Hey…..let's look and see if they have any 'Tigress fanfics'!" She giggled.

"Uhhh…." The guys got a little timid.

"C'mon, it'll be funny!"

Still silence from the guys.

"….we could use it as black-mail.."

Mantis kicked Po off the computer and started typing into the search engine- 'the crazy feline that we are forced to live with'.

"You can't type that! It'll never sho-"

The computer beeped saying that it had over 950 results for 'Master Tigress of the Furious Five'.

Mantis smirked at Viper.

"Now, let's see who they pair her up wi- Po, why are you crying?" The four masters turned to the Dragon Warrior who was sniffling in the corner.

"-sniff- she h-has…-sniff-….MORE FANS!"

Viper rolled her eyes- "ALL RIGHT! Let's do this!"

Tigress was walking towards her room after a training incident gone wrong. It took her nearly TWO WHOLE HOURS to get Zheng the messenger bird out of the wall.

How he got in there…..HOW DO YOU THINK?

Tigress sighed and ruffled her fur ridding it of all those feathers.

"Ugh…that is the LAST time I try using 'real practice dummies'….."

Loud noises were coming from Mantis' room.

"Grr…he better not be having another stripper party…"

She burst through the doors….a little too hard.

"WHOA, Tigress!" Mantis said, clearly caught off guard by her appearance.

"Uh…hey Tigress!" the four masters said, smiling nervously at her.

"TIGRESS? Oh hey! I haven't seen you all week!" Po said.

"Po, we were talking at lunch….TODAY." Tigress snapped back, already knowing that something's up. "So, what are you all doing?"

Everyone was quiet.

"Uhhmm….we- we're DEFINATLY not looking at you being paired up with random people over the internet, I can assure you th- OW!" Mantis hit Po while all the others sighed and 'face-palmed'.

"Oh, okay- WAIT, **WHAT?" **Tigress rushed to the computer and started reading.

"….TigressXPo…." she muttered.

Po chuckled nervously, "I didn't do it! It was a fan!" he added defensively.

"….TigressXViper?"

Viper choked- "HEY!, That's just creepy."

"Well, YEAH IT IS!" Tigress shot back.

"It would've never worked out." Viper finished.

Tigress, along with everyone, else, raised an eyebrow at Viper's statement.

"Don't act like it would!" Viper justified.

Tigress just shrugged her shoulders and continued reading on the screen.

"TIGRESSXTAI-LUNG?" she screamed.

Everyone laughed.

"Well….you two ARE felines…" Monkey added.

"Zip **IT**, Monkey." Tigress hissed.

….Monkey zipped….'it'

"How dare they pair me with an enemy of our valley!" she seethed.

"…not to mention how he's my ADOPTIVE BROTHER…" She added.

"Uh-oh" Viper thought

. If Tigress was THIS mad over THAT pairing, then imagine how it will be when she sees-

"**TIGRESSXSHIFU?" **Tigress roared.

'….too late…' thought Viper.

_**10 seconds later**_

Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Po sat in a tree, hiding from Tigress' continuous rampage.

Talk about 'regretting' something….

Mantis groaned, "Aww man…I finally got something useful for my room, and it got obliterated in only half an hour. HALF AN HOUR!"

"SHH! She'll find us if you continue to be overdramatic!" Crane whispered.

"Well, none of this would've happened if you haven't showed me that site!" Mantis retorted.

…..

"…how DID you manage to find out about that site anyways?" Mantis asked.

Everyone realized that and looked over to hear Crane's response.

They didn't hear one though…..

…cuz he had flew off to somewhere else and left them sitting in the tree.

_**END**_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLZ**_


End file.
